Traditionally systems and methods of obtaining a rebate require purchasers to mail a rebate application to the manufacturer (or agent thereof) along with a receipt and/or other proof of purchase, such as a UPC (Uniform Product Code) from the package of a purchased product. If the rebate application is approved, a check is mailed to the purchaser. Application review often takes around ninety days, and rebate applications are often denied if there is some formal defect in the application. The rebate attracts customers by effectively lowering the price of an item after rebate, much like a “sale price” attracts shoppers. While enjoying increased sales, merchants also avoid the costs of the rebate when many customers fail to complete and mail the rebate application or else submit a faulty application that is denied the rebate.
However, the conventional rebate redemption process involves significant time and energy costs on the part of the customer to redeem the rebate check, which is often relatively small compared to the opportunity cost of the customer's time. The not-insignificant possibility of rebate denial renders the rebate's benefits more speculative, further reducing the rebate's perceived value to the customer and its incentive effect. The perceived benefit is further diminished because of the well-known processing delays, which also tend to dissociate the rebate's value from the regular purchase price.